The Mind Bender
by Uzumaki Ayame
Summary: There is no plot, there is no story, and there is only a man with no name who has the powers of the mind. He can move any object with his telekinesis, and he is known as The Mind Bender. One Shot One Kill story.


_**The Mind Bender**_

_**BY: Uzumaki Ayame**_

_**PREVIEW:** There is no plot, there is no story, and there is only a man with no name who has the powers of the mind. He can move any object with his telekinesis, and he is known as The Mind Bender_

_**Note:** A Short story about my favorite game, and how I think he came to be. This is a one shot one kill epic, the game is called "The Mind Bender" and located either at the website __**Armor Games** or on __**Addicting Games**. Whichever site you go on will have it, I love the game…whether there is a plot or not, it's addicting and the music is too. The nameless mind bender is actually pretty hot._

_Anyways…let us start. Please read and review…whether you hate it or not, I want your comments._

__________

There never was, nor will there ever be…

There never will be, nor will there ever become…

There is only one, there always has been and there always will be.

There has never been many, or a few, or a handful…only one.

The one with no name, no life, no world, no happiness or sorrow.

The one that woke up into a world, and he was just…

There.

The blonde slowly opened his eyes to the world, and he stared back at a man who looked at him through, what appeared to be, a clear screen. He couldn't move, he could only stare at the larger being who was staring right back.

"_This is the first test run. Are you ready?"_

The echo of the larger man's voice flew throughout the blonde's world. He had no idea who the male was, but he nodded. Slowly the screen disappeared, and so did the image of the man. He assumed, and ironically was correct, that the man behind the screen was his creator…

His God.

The blonde heard music slowly begin to play, though at first it sounded relaxing and peaceful, it started to get louder. He winced and covered his ears, unsure of what was happening. Over the music, he heard his creator's voice speak up.

"_Well, the music is decent, we can just loop it."_

The noises that grew around the blonde made him let out a small cry of agony, and it caused him to shut his eyes tightly as his hands over his ears formed into fists. He let his eyelids open a little and stared ahead, and the screen appeared.

He stared into his creator's eyes, and the man frowned.

"_What's the matter? Start the first test run."_

He watched the man with pain filled eyes as he lowered his gaze away from the blonde and scribbled something down. He then looked back at the screen and began to click.

The oriental melodies slowly softened, and soon the blonde lowered his hands and sighed.

Then the music stopped, so abruptly that the blonde looked around curiously. He finally got a glimpse of the world he lived in.

The world was white, and grey. He stood on grey tile that seemed infinite when he looked down. There were obstacles of the square tiles all over the place. He felt something heavy over his ears, and he lifted his hands to touch what was there. Headphones.

"_Feeling better now, buddy?"_

The blonde looked towards the screen.

"_The headphone's will help you out, I guess you being a mind bender and all you'd need to focus on moving things around…"_

A mind bender?

The blonde looked at his hands, then looked at his body. He was wearing a blue body suit, and he wore white shoes. The blonde looked at his creator.

"_Oh, that's right. You are…The Mind Bender… your duty is to move objects with your telekinetic powers. When you see something you can move, you'll know. So, are you ready to perform your life long mission…?"_

The blonde looked at himself again. His name was The Mind Bender, he had powers, and he lived in a world where there were places to go and obstacles to beat…

Nothing more…

Nothing less…

The Mind Bender nodded as he began to walk. Unexpectedly, he fell into a pit, and as he fell, his facial expression didn't change, until he hit something sharp.

Spikes.

He let out a loud painful cry before he heard his own voice fade into nothingness and felt himself…stop existing.

But that moment only lasted for about one second.

He opened his blue eyes into the same world, and he heard his creator's voice.

"_Yeah, watch those spikes…they're everywhere. You're gonna need to jump from time to time, and you'll have to go to the next stage by using the red teleports. When you see them, you'll know. Then just go for it. Alright, are you ready for the second test run?"_

The Mind Bender nodded. Now that he understood everything, or at least all about his world, he began his run. He ran through the course, jumping onto the floating grey tiles and moving brown crates with his hand. He used them to help him climb higher, and higher, until he reached the red teleportation pads and proceeded to the next stage.

As stages passed, The Mind Bender strived on. He had no other purpose, no other reason for being but to make it to the end. That was all he had, a beginning and an end, he continued running.

Until he could run no more.

He walked on nothing; white space was all around him. All he could see were hovering letter's floating above his head.

"_Good job, you reached the end on your second try. I hope you do well…"_

That was the last time he heard the familiar voice.

Every now and then, a new voice appeared, where he would go through the same obstacle's over and over. New sounds, new faces, new people watched as he performed. He died some, he won some, but he strived on.

That was his reason for being.

Every now and then, he felt an emotion…but only one, and it only happened rarely.

Loss.

Was he missing out on something other than this world of his?

He would never know, God never told him.

He continued on, faces and people changing…

This was his life…

It will never change…

It always has and always will be the same.

He was The Mind Bender, he had no purpose or plot, no hope's to gain or thought's to lose…he was just a man who appeared one day and had a duty to complete.

_There never was, nor will there ever be…_

_There never will be, nor will there ever become…_

_There is only one, there always has and there always will._

_There has never been many, or a few, or a handful…only one._

_The one with no name, no life, no world, no happiness or sorrow._

_The one that woke up into a world, and he was just…_

_There._

You know him as The Mind Bender.


End file.
